Green Eyed Goddess
by Hyper Star Girl
Summary: There is a myth of a heavenly maiden that is sent in the form of a human to protect those on earth. Unfortunately, she is in constant danger due to her powers, but luckily has a guardian destined to protecter her... And love her. SS, ET, others.


Author's notes: Hey guys! So, this is a new story idea that I came up with and decided to write it... Let me know what you think. I'd like to know your opinions.

Green Eyed Goddess

Chapter One

There is a myth, many years old, not very known by common mortals, about a heavenly maiden sent down in the form of a human, to live among those on earth and protect them.

This heavenly maiden has immense power, and, if captured by someone with negative intentions, can influence the maiden to use her powers to destroy the world as we know it.

If the maiden dies, she is then immediately reborn, to continue to protect those future generations and keep the world in tact.

Unfortunately, the maiden cannot posess her powers until the tender age of nineteen... Seven months, seven days, and seven hours after her nineteenth birthday, her powers will blossom completely, but some characteristics will begin to trigger starting seven days and seven hours before she gains control of her powers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sun shone brightly over the city of Tokyo, trying to awaken the people below its' glare... To which it succeeded, with the exception of a few. Such as our main focus.

A young girl of the age of nineteen laid in her bed, sleeping. The sunlight bounced off of her medium length, honey brown hair, whichwas the only visible feature, due to the fact that her blanket covered a majority of her body.

Suddenly, her alarm clock rang loudly, trying to wake her up for class. She just reached over and slammed her hand against it, shutting it off for a few minutes.

Believing that the coast was clear for her to go back to sleep, she smiled and laid her head down again, waiting for sleep to overcome her, until she heard another sound... But it wasn't her alarm clock.

The door creaked open completely until the person opening the door was visible... But she didn't need to look and see who it was. She already knew who it was.

"Oh no no no no no... Come on, you gotta get up." He said, crossing over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I don't want to go..." She said into her pillow, still refusing to get up.

"Come on brat, get up." She shook her head. "Today's Halloween..."

That was when she popped her head up. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into the boy's chocolate colored eyes. "You're right! Today's Tomoyo's party!"

"See? You need to get up or else you'll miss the party."

She pouted. "I don't have to go to school to go to the party."

"That's true, but Tomoyo, Eriol and I won't let you go to the party if you ditch school."

"Fine!" She exclaimed, sulking as she made her way to her bathroom. "You know what, Syaoran-kun?"

"What Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked in the same tone, grinning as he leaned back against her bed. His shaggy brown hair shifted a bit as he looked at her disgruntled form.

"You're a meany." She told him then swiftly spun around and headed into her bathroom. He laughed as he stood up to go to her kitchen and make coffee.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey! It's about time!" A girl around the same age as our main characters with raven colored hair and amethyst colored eyes exclaimed as she noticed the short girl and the taller boy (Only by five inches... Okay, seven.) walk up to her.

"Sorry, shorty here didn't want to get up."

"It's a holiday! We shouldn't have to go to school!"

"It's not a holiday that would require us to miss school, and besides... This is college. We don't HAVE to go."

"Then WHY did you get me out of BED?"  
"We have a test in Chemistry today." He laughed as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hmm... Now is this on the actual Chemistry class, or the Chemistry between you two?" The girl with raven hair asked teasingly, placing her index finger against her lips as she looked at the two smugly.

Sakura bent her head to the side, examining Tomoyo, while Syaoran tried to give her a signal to cut it out. "What do you mean, Tomoyo?"

"Well, OF COURSE you've noticed that..."

"Hey, Tomoyo, where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked quickly (and, might we add, nervously.) as he looked around for his other best friend... The group needed more testosterone in here.

"He went to get coffee... He should be back-"

"Right now." Eriol interrupted, popping up unexpectedly next to Tomoyo, making her shriek. "I'm not THAT evil, am I?"

"Of course you are." Sakura and Syaoran replied. Tomoyo was still trying to catch her breath.

Right at that moment Syaoran's phone went off, signaling that he had five minutes to get to class.

"Class is going to start soon..." Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Ready to go to Chem?"

"Hoe... I totally forgot about that test!"

"Don't worry... You'll do fine." Sakura looked at him as if saying 'You know that's bull'. "Yeah... Okay, maybe not, but this will be the first bad grade, right?" Sakura gave him another look, but it was more of a guilty look. "Huh. Well now, we'll figure this out on the way to class."

"What's the point? Sciences and Math are just not my thing..."

"So you were screwed with Chemistry, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Thank god I have Syaoran." Sakura responded, smiling at a flushed Syaoran.

"Uh... Um... We better get to class." Syaoran looked to Eriol and Tomoyo. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you at lunch." Eriol agreed. "Oh, and Syaoran?" Syaoran stopped and turned to look at Eriol, as did Sakura. "Maybe you can help with the... Chemistry situation."

"I'm sure Syaoran will." Sakura smiled. "He always helps me out."

"And it's such a shame you don't know why..." Eriol mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Eriol smiled innocently. "You two have fun now, and don't get too crazy with all that Chemistry!"

"Bye Tomoyo! Bye Eriol!" Sakura giggled and started walking away.

Syaoran turned and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo. "You guys need to stop."

"What? We just want you to be happy!" Tomoyo defended.

"And besides, it's killing us how long it's taken you guys to confess."

"I'm in no hurry to tell her how I feel. I just want to make sure she feels the same. She's one of my best friends, I don't want to lose her."

"We understand..." Tomoyo smiled.

"Syaoran! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Be right there!" Syaoran turned back to them. "Besides, before you try to work on Sakura and I, I suggest you two work on each other."

"WHAT?" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed as Syaoran galiantly walked away towards Sakura, not bothering to finish the conversation and just leave it at that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's note: So, this is the introduction. Review and let me know what you think. I'll update soon.


End file.
